1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments relate generally to emissions testing of compressors.
2. Description of Related Art
Regulatory requirements in various jurisdictions require that certain compressors (e.g., compressors with a horsepower size over a certain value) must be periodically emissions tested to verify that their emissions are within acceptable limits. The U.S. Environmental Protection Agency's JJJJ (“Quad J”) regulations create such requirements in the United States. Other jurisdictions (e.g., countries, states) have similar regulations.
In the U.S., if a compressor is tested at 90% or more of its rated load, the EPA recognizes that emissions in other applications will not be significantly more than during the test and as such reduces the testing frequency requirements. The rules state that a compressor must be tested annually and after each move/relocation if the load factor during the test is less than 90% of the compressor's rated load. If the load factor is 90% or more of the compressors rated load, then the compressor must be tested every three years and after each move/relocation. In addition, a test at 90% load has a wider tolerance window for emissions results.